Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-5x-8-x}$
Solution: Rewrite to group the ${x}$ terms together: $ {-5x - x} - 8$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-6x} - 8$ The simplified expression is $-6x - 8$